Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an electronic device and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling an electronic device using a mobile terminal equipped with a camera and a touch screen.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices having various functions are being increasingly used. The electronic devices are basically faithful to the functions, and an aesthetic point of view of the products is being taken into consideration.
The functions of the electronic devices are diversified, whereas the designs of the electronic device become very intuitive and simple. That is, since most users do not want to learn electronic devices as if they read instructions, the user interfaces of the electronic devices become very intuitive and simple although the electronic devices have many function.
As described above, when purchasing an electronic device, most users tend to be familiar with the functions of the electronic device while directly driving the electronic device as a model, but do not carefully read instructions from the start to the end in order to be familiar with the functions. In other words, most users become familiar with the functions of the electronic device by intuitively driving the electronic device or imitating the others.
As described above, it will be very convenient for a user if the user can immediately know a method of driving an electronic device when manipulating the electronic device. As described above, a user wants an electronic device having various functions and also wants a product having an intuitive interface that enables easy manipulations. Accordingly, there is a need for technology in which an electronic device can be intuitively controlled.